A n g r y A n g e l
by NeKoT
Summary: Sin comentario alguno... ¡cap. II! -- BxY --
1. Chapter 1

¡NihªO!... Otra vez yo…

**Disclaimer:: **Ya lo saben todos… y ya me canse de repetir…  
**Parejas:: **Bryan/¿?  
**Genero:: **Shonen-Ai, con un intento de Lemmon.  
**Dedicatoria::** A mi lindísima hermana _**Isis Tsurumi/Zeo**_, ya que le prometí dedicarle todos mis fics hasta el día de su cumple _(Loviu Cariñito ºxº… solo restan 10 días, ah, y felicidades por la 'esposa' y el hijo XD)_   
**Resumen:: **Como un animalito perdido me ha seguido a casa. Lo he acogido sin saber las garras que ocultas mantenían esa calma en su linda cara…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
_**. : « A n g **__**r y – A n**__** g e l » : .  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_**C**_omo un veneno sus ojos se han colado en mi memoria. Intoxicado por la vehemencia de su mirada. Drogado por la sensualidad de su brillo. Moribundo por la incógnita de su significado.  
Solo fue un instante, quizás dos, el tiempo que le tomo en consumirme con tan arcana expresión. No fui consciente entonces, no sabia bien lo que hacia en aquel minuto cuando me acerque hasta su presencia y con una voz sacada de algún brote de casanova, que ignoro poseía, le invite a compartir unas cuantas copas…

Él simplemente accedió de buena gana, después de todo un trago gratis es un trago gratis. No conversamos mucho, no éramos buenos con las palabras, además de que no había mucho que quisiéramos contar, o eso es lo que imagine en aquel entonces. Dos horas, en igual mutismo, había hecho que consumiéramos algo demás a lo aceptado por nuestros cuerpos, al menos a mí las vueltas que el derredor daba me había hecho poner en alerta mi límite por esa noche, sin embargo pretendí no darle mucha importancia, la compañía callada de mi lado era suficiente para delegar lo demás a la distancia.

Un par de voces a mi costado es que me sacan de tan agradable ambiente. Dos coquetas señoritas se han dispuesto a hablarte. Preguntan si estas solo y tú respondes con una animada sonrisa una leve afirmación, yo solo resoplo y culmino el contenido del vaso muy a desgano. Entonces ellas vuelven a replicar y solicitar un baile contigo, no encuentras motivo alguno porque negarte y aceptas dicha invitación en tanto yo continuo sorbiendo las gotas que han quedado relegadas hasta el fondo de mi vaso. Termino y con un sopetón sobre la barra me dispongo a pagar e irme, después de todo el final de mi conquista había quedado hace ya mucho tiempo obstruida. Me pongo en pie ¡Cielos! Si que realmente había bebido, pues me cuesta un par de segundos el restablecerme para poder avanzar y cuando lo hago me causa algo de dificultad. No importa. Solo deseo regresar a mi cuarto de hotel y dormir para olvidar aquel amargo encuentro y, de ser posible, relegar también, aquel par de orbes que me habían hecho actuar de tan ajena manera…

Llego a la puerta, el viento frío golpea con brusquedad mi rostro. Había olvidado la estación en que estamos. Me arrimo el abrigo en tanto meto mi mano en el bolsillo para extraer un cigarrillo que de seguro ayudara a calentarme un poco el cuerpo. Unas bocanadas al aire, se siente bien. Mis pies estrujan la nieve bajo ellos y con aquel extraño sonido comienzo a caminar.

— ¡Hey! — escucho gritar. No sé si sea a mí, pero de todas formas me detengo y volteo. En efecto, es aquel que había dejado en el bar — ¿Dónde vas? — pregunta cuando se detiene a mi costado. Yo simplemente le miro con una ceja enarcada, signo de mi completa confusión.

— Creo que no es de tu incumbencia — respondo. No ando de buen humor

— Lo imagino… pero creí que al menos me llevarías contigo — refuta él tomando de mis dedos el cigarrillo para echarle una pitada. Yo continúo sumido en mi desconcierto — ¿O no era ese el propósito de tu invitación? —

— Quizás. Pero ya note hacia donde van tus preferencias ¿Para que molestarme entonces? — contesto dispuesto a sacar otro cigarrillo, después de todo él no parece querer devolvérmelo.

— ¿Lo dices por las niñas? — indaga con una mueca pasmosa. En este punto, no sé que pensar. Es un Idiota, sin duda, pero aun así me atrae — A no, no… no es que este interesado realmente en ellas —

— Oh… ¿Y en que estas interesado? — es mi turno de preguntar. Él se ríe ligeramente antes de contestar.

— En muchas cosas — evade mi interrogación, pero no objeto nada, no quiero que piense que mi interés va por más allá que el carnal — En especial… me interesa todo aquello que yo le interese primero —

— Eso no es muy coherente —

— Lo sé. Pero es lo que pienso — se encoge de hombros en tanto inhala profundamente de la colilla de nicotina

— ¿Siempre dices lo que piensas? — replico un tanto turbado. Aun la borrachera no se ha esfumado.

— Claro. Es mi forma de expresar — contesta de la forma más simplona que haya visto.

— Eso puede traerte muchos problemas — no se ni porque me molesto en decirlo. No es como si me importase ni mucho menos.

— También lo sé. Pero heme aquí, aun completo — y como de suponerse, otra estúpida contestación — Pero bueno. ¿No íbamos a algún lado? —

— Yo regresaba para mi habitación. No sé que rayos planeabas hacer tú — quizás no lo he mencionado aun, pero este tipo comienza a colmar mi, escasísima, paciencia y aun me duele la cabeza. Quizás aquel par de ojos que me hipnotizaron sean más fácil olvidarlos de lo que imaginé.

— Ah…— exclama y yo lo observo, en realidad puedo verle hasta la garganta. ¿Por qué es tan Idiota? — Pues no planeaba nada importante por esta noche… quizás pueda acompañarte, si no te molesta — sonríe apenado. Yo refunfuño en tanto lanzo lejos el cigarrillo a medio terminar.

— Si. Me molesta — respondo al fin mientras me dispongo a continuar mi andanza.

Otra vez estoy confundido. Quizás no me había explicado bien en mi pequeña, pero clara, oración o de plano ese muchachito SI era un Imbécil (seguramente eso era), o ¿Qué otro motivo podía impulsarle a seguirme en medio de la calle?, vea por donde lo vea, ninguno a mi parecer. Mas finjo el ser ignorante de su acción, no es que me importara el que viniera detrás de mí, simplemente… simplemente… ¿Qué era?. ¡Mierda!. El dolor de cabeza otra vez…

— ¡La resaca estará jodida por la mañana! — le oigo manifestar con algo de burla y yo solo me cuestiono el porque me puse a beber con semejante lapa. De haberlo sabido… hubiese preferido retorcerme en mi cama tratando de olvidar su mirada que tener que soportarlo detrás mío ¡Definitivamente!.  
He llegado. El hotel esta a oscuras, debí imaginarlo por la hora, menos mal lleve conmigo una copia de la llave. La introduzco y tras dos vueltas dentro la chapa el enorme portón de madera cede…

— ¡Vaya!. Es enorme este lugar…— le escucho comentar. Cielos, ¿Aun sigue detrás mío?. Si en el bar apenas y una mirada me echaba — Debes de ser alguien importante ¿O no? — continua hablando sin moderar el tono en su voz

— Claro que lo soy — rezongo dirigiendo mi atención hacia mi, nada agradable, compañía — ¿Piensas quedarte allí afuera? — le pregunto. Ya que estamos acá, que más da.

— ¿Estas invitándome a pasar? — curiosea y yo vuelvo a gruñir.

— No Idiota. Te estoy echando para adentro — refunfuño esperando que él sea el primero en pasar, después lo hago yo cerrando de igual la puerta cardinal. Atravesamos el corredor principal y subimos por las escaleras dado que quizás el elevador ya no este funcionando.

— ¿Esta muy arriba tu piso?. No es que me queje, pero suelo cansarme con facilidad —

— Pues, no pretendas usarme de tu mula… así que camina — manifiesto sin detener en ningún momento mi acelerado paso. No sé ni porque diablos apuro mi caminata, no es que este ansioso por estar con él… no, en lo absoluto.

— Buu. Y yo que quería que me cargues en tus fornidos brazos — otra vez esta burlándose de mí, prefiero ignorarle.

Ya llegamos. No sé si para dicha o desdicha mía. Este tipo aun continua especulando sonidos ininteligibles en tanto revisa recamara por recamara. _«¿Qué le vera de interesante a un montón de muebles?»_ me pregunto en tanto regulo la luz y la temperatura para ya dejar de lado la molesta gabardina que me recubre. El peso olvidado ciertamente me deja mayor movilidad en el cuerpo. Me dirijo hacia la cocina y me sirvo un té Oolong para relajarme plenamente, con la taza en las manos me acomodo en el sofá y reclino mi cabeza en el respaldo… se siente tan bien…

— Oye. Este lugar es grandote. ¿Y vives tu solo acá? — pregunta a mis espaldas haciéndome ligeramente espantar. Por un relajante minuto había olvidado su molesta compañía.

— Si. Vivo solo — respondo tratando de no demostrar la creciente incomodidad

— ¿En que trabajas?. De seguro en un banco o algo así — continúa tomando asiento a mi costado.

— Exactamente — contesto sorbiendo un poco de mi té. El calor que mana es reconfortante y adormilante, de seguro mañana el dolor no será problema alguno.

— ¡Jé!. Eso era algo casi obvio… pero bueno…— espeta para luego reclinarse sobre mi regazo.

— ¡O-oye Idiota! — chillo casi al momento tratando de mantener en equilibrio la copa en mis manos, pero el tener a aquel sujeto inclinado sobre mi hombría, tratando de abrir el zipper de mi pantalón, era digno de admiración si lograba que la taza se mantuviera estable sobre el platillo.

— ¿Qué? — indaga tranquilamente, con una sonrisa igual de desesperante.

— ¿Cómo, que?. ¿Qué tratas de hacer Idiota? — reclamo aprovechando su descuido y poniéndome al instante en pie.

— ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no vamos a coger? — cuestiona con desorientación. ¿Ya había dicho que admiraba su labia?.

— ¿Por qué debería? — no es que no hubiese pensado en ello, pero ahora seriamente me cuestiono si seria apropiado… digo, él es un desconocido y no me agradan los desconocidos (y en lo poco que habíamos platicado, pues… tampoco terminaba de agradarme este tipo), sin embargo… he aquí mi conflicto:: Era sexo, aquella actividad de la que no había sido objeto en algún tiempo ya. Y gratis, supongo.

— Ahh. Bueno, yo creí que talvez… tu sabes, matar el tiempo con algo más _entretenido_ — cometa sentándose en el sillón, dejándome plena vista de aquel esbelto cuerpo y de ese par de cuencas que llamaron mucho mi atención. Quizás este alucinando, o el alcohol aun cobra intereses en mi cabeza, pero ¿Por qué aquella insoportable faz de pronto me parece hermosa? — Pero si no quieres, no hay problema, de todas formas que quedare a dormir ¿Si? — Ok, desesperante, sin duda. Yo refunfuño y me dirijo hacia la cocina donde dejo abandonada la taza. Regreso y él esta aun ahí, sentado, observándome, esperando mi respuesta quizás. Me tumbo a su lado.

— Bien. Antes de seguir oyendo tus estúpidas palabras, prefiero que sea tu cuerpo el que hable — él sonríe mientras se me arrima encima y comienza a besarme el cuello, yo jadeo entrecortadamente en tanto mis manos se le superponen restregándole la espalda — Oye… vamos a mi alcoba — sugiero, después de todo, si mañana voy a tener un horrible despertar mejor y sea en mi cama.

— Como quieras…— contesta quitándose de mi regazo, para luego expropiarse de sus prendas superiores en tanto avanza a lo que supone, es mi habitación. Yo muerdo mi labio y sigo sus pasos. Quien sabe a que cueva me vaya a meter (en más de un sentido ¡Jé!), pero lo que es seguro, no terminara de agradarme, en lo absoluto. Este tipo significaba problemas, el simple hecho de pasar un minuto con él lo anunciaba y yo, sabiendo eso, aun no termino de comprender ¿Por qué continuo sus pasos?.

.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.

_«Es bueno»…_ recuerdo que fue lo primero que pensé al sentir sus labios obrar sobre mi cuerpo. No tenia porque asombrarme, de seguro ya muchos habían pasado por esta esbelta complexión, la experiencia en su cuerpo no se dejaba notar, mas sus actos develaban aquella gran verdad. No tenia porque pasmarme aquella forma de manejar en sus caderas, que con cada lamida sobre mi desnudo pecho producía cierta fricción en la parte baja de nuestros abdómenes, trucos viejos, enseñados, me repetía, sin embargo, presentes en todo momento, causándome una gran excitación.

Su boca fue bajando, dejando huellas húmedas a su paso, sus manos se ocuparon de calentar aquellos lugares que olvidados los abandonaba, mis pezones principalmente. Yo aprieto los ojos dejando a la placentera sensación embriagar mi calma. Su lengua perezosa se restriega sobre cada marcado abdominal, pasando y retozando en el hoyuelo en medio de mi estomago, mis manos se mueven y se enredan con su suave cabello y con leves empujones le incito a continuar su caravana. Él me sonríe, talvez no muestra su mueca, pero puedo sentir su ardorosa respiración sobre mi pálida piel. Muerdo mi labio, esta haciéndome esperar a propósito el muy Idiota.

Gruño tras verme ignorado. Esta por demás equivocado si piensa que voy a suplicarle atención. Él parece comprenderlo ya que nuevamente es su lengua lo que percibo restregarse en mi tez, desplazándose despacio hacia mi hombría que erecto se ha mantenido desde su primer contacto en mi piel… y otra vez se detiene, sus manos dejan de retorcer mis tetillas para posarse plenamente sobre mi pecho, se eleva y me contempla con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos. Yo frunzo el entrecejo, no comprendo lo que quiere.

— Ya he avanzado tanto… y aun no sé tu nombre — dice con voz suave y cansada. Le observo aun confuso, me molesta que se comporte de esa manera tan altruista, queriendo lucir en todo momento amable, mas haciéndome sufrir con tantos deseos insatisfechos.

— Mal momento…— respondo entre jadeos. Él ladea la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír, simplemente le vuelco el rostro, no quiero que continúe mirándome de ese modo.

— Después será…— dice con pasividad y retoma aquella pose entre mis piernas. Yo solo observo como su trasero se eleva a medida que desciende en mi cuerpo, sonrió por tan aparatosa vista y mi mano vuelve a colarse por entre la selva de su pelo jaloneándole en algunos momentos, los mismos en que su lengua roza por el derredor de mi sexo. Estoy caliente, sin duda, y no creo poder esperar por más mimos que este dispuesto a darme.

Lo dije y lo afirmo. Este tipo goza con hacerme sufrir. Ha detenido sus labios sobre la punta de mi miembro y lo único que ha hecho es dejarlos reposar, no comprende cuan necesitado estoy por un grado de alivio, creo que voy a explotar… jalo aire a los pulmones, ya no tengo más paciencia para aguantar, pues le he tomado por la nuca y le he hecho completamente tragar aquel pedazo de carne que se une a mí. No le ha quedado más que el succionar y con un gemido doy rienda suelta a la satisfacción que aquella maniobra me da. Minutos, si, eso es lo que transcurren antes de que sienta cosquillear mi pelvis producto del clímax próximo, pero no deseo finalizar, no de este modo… él me ha hecho padecer con placeres entrecortados, y yo le devolveré aquel favor de un modo similar.

Le tomó del brazo, tirando de él para que sus labios se estrellen con los míos, furioso beso desencadeno y de un modo sumiso él se deja invadir la boca. Saboreo, degusto cada palmo de su humedecida cavidad, percibo mi sabor entremezclado con su saliva y me activo con mayor exaltación. Un poco y nos separamos, él respira con dificultad haciéndome sonreír ligeramente divertido.

— ¿Cansado? — musito y veo en sus ojos algo de duda. No me importa — Ahora seré yo quien tome el mando — advierto ante su sorpresiva expresión.

— Ah. Es-espera…— jadea, mas haciéndome de oídos sordos lo tumbó bajo mi cuerpo y comienzo con arrebatada pasión a saborear su cuerpo. Lamo cada parte suyo, todo su pecho, su rostro, sus labios… mis manos se restriegan contra sus costados hasta apropiarse de sus rodillas y con algo de rudeza los fuerzo a separase a mi alrededor. Él tiembla e intenta volver a hablar alguna tontería sin duda, es por ello que mis labios le imponen silencio y mi lengua le obstruye reclamo alguno. Sus manos se presionan sobre mis hombros, el aire escasea pero me rehusó a soltarle, mas si pretende comenzar a quejarse por bobadas, es entonces que mi rígido miembro se empalma en la pequeña abertura de este tedioso espécimen de humano. Sonrió mientras presiono suavemente mis labios.

— Ya puedes hablar… — murmuro antes de arremeter con fuerza dentro las entrañas del muchachito que al instante suelta un alarido en forma de queja. Lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, mi tosquedad le hace llorar, pero en este punto ¿Dónde queda mi amabilidad?. Perdida, enfrascada en la parte más profunda de mi psiquis, pues ninguno de sus sollozos ha hecho detenerme a pensar en su placer. La bebida, la excitación, la maldita mezcla de ambos, ha hecho que continué con embestidas certeras, profundas, lastimeras en su delgado cuerpo. Mi propia delectación, el saberme estrujado por el interior ardiente de este chico, es suficiente para mi en aquel momento. No oigo nada, no observo más que la radiante luz que brota del placer consumido, no percibo mi entorno, simplemente las contracciones que logro arrancarle tras la culminación del coito, mi semen desparramado dentro, el suyo mojando nuestros vientres, es todo lo que necesito saber para verme complacido.

Abandono su cavidad y me tiendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Suspirando satisfecho. Poso mis manos sobre mi cara y restriego mis ojos antes de poder abrirlos nuevamente. Contemplo el techo y con parquedad viro mi cuerpo hacia el lado en el que él reposa, parpadeo, ya se ha acomodado dentro las sabanas y me da la espalda, yo hago lo mismo y me cobijo entre las mantas. No se como actuar. Un momento discurro en que sería lo más apropiado hacer… al final recuerdo lo mal que le he tratado y como sentencia me arrimo contra su piel, aun esta húmedo, sudado quizás, no importa, paso mis manos por el rededor de su espalda y en un cómodo abrazo me dispongo a dormir. Bostezo, no obstante antes de cerrar mis orbes le oigo murmurar.

— Bastardo…— lo que continuo en aquella frase, lo ignoro, la pesadez de mi agotado cuerpo me hizo caer en la somnolencia antes de terminar de oír sus reclamos. Es un Idiota, lo sé… pero es agradable sentir el cálido cuerpo de alguien más a mi costado, en mi tálamo. Ya mañana habrá algo de tiempo para resarcir errores, averiguar su nombre por ejemplo, su edad o algún otro dato que me lleve a rememorar algo más que su nada aplacado carácter.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•— **T.** _B_ **C.** —•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Bueno… es aquí donde se supone interactúan conmigo, es decir, ustedes me dicen quien puede ser la personita que esta con Bryan y a partir de las votaciones (la mayoría gana) continuare el fic con el personaje seleccionado… así que espero sus respuestas.  
¡Ah!. Si, todo es un POV y no creo que cambie eso con el pasar de los capítulos (aunque no creo que sobrepasen las tres partes)… mmh… bueno, dudas y demás, me las dicen sin pena…

**.: C-You :.**

_«.El amor entre iguales no es distinto.»_

_«_Propaganda::_»_

**».[**_**Kai&Rei Cruzade**_**.« **   
No lo olviden… si quieren unirse avísenme o en todo caso entren a la pagina de Lovechronicles que esta en mi profile (Para todas las adoradoras de esta preciosa pareja –Besos–)…


	2. Chapter 2

Para quienes aun continúan leyéndome...

_D_**isclaimer:** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… pero cabe recalcar que aun no soporto a Takao 凸(◣**o**◢)凸  
© Aoki Takao

_P_**arejas:** βяÿαи **x **¥ûяϊý (porque el pelirrojo gano)

_G_**énero:** _Y__å_øϊ

_D_**edicatoria: **A mi queridísima y única Hija:

• _**Akire777**_, Te adoro mi princesa… sabes que eres mi sol, te extraño cuando no puedo verte y bien sabes que eres mi inspiración, ¡Para ti, todo! (▪◊▪)

• _Y decirle a mi hermana __**Ashayan Anik**__: _Sigo esperando… pero aun así ¡I love you!

_S_**imbología: **  
— Diálogos —  
_«Pensamientos»_

««**Д**иgŗý **Å**ŋgэł»»

Aquella mañana cuando el sol atravesó mi somnolencia, cuando parsimoniosamente despabile mi cuerpo y una dócil jaqueca revoloteo por segundos, aquella mañana cuando desperté supe que el día completo iba a ser totalmente diferente a mi acostumbrado automatismo.

Los recuerdos del día anterior se abrían un hueco a medida que me forzaba a evocar los hechos de un anormal suceso, cada trazo pintado sobre la monocrómica tela de mi memoria retenía un cerúleo color que me costó reconocer. El cielo, el mar... no, sus ojos. Y es cuando caigo en cuenta del inesperado invitado que he cargado conmigo esa noche de copas, no estaba ebrio, simplemente atontado, pero al momento que su fastidiosa presencia hizo mella en mi tapizada fortaleza de inexpresividad, un incomprensible deseo por tocar su cuerpo supeditó mi autocontrol, mis sentidos en absoluto, quería tocarlo, domarlo, callarlo, controlarlo por completo, sentir en carne propia el escozor de sus fluidos diluidos junto al mío, quería simplemente poseer un hombre por primera vez.

Rezongo, mi garganta seca hace que me sea difícil el tragar saliva, _«D__aría mis piernas por un vaso de gélida agua...__»_, bueno, quizás exagero. Giro sobre mi costado, las sabanas revueltas a mi lado dan constancia de los recuerdos de la noche, la puerta entreabierta y un mortuorio silencio confirman la posibilidad de encontrarme solo en el departamento. Deprimente pero concebible, era tonto pensar que al despertar estaría aun dormido conmigo. La posibilidad de ser victima de un hurto ha quedado relegado, no tengo la intención de sobresaltarme e indagar recontando las cosas de mi apartamento y mucho menos el siquiera imaginar el dinero que he perdido, no me importa y si falta algo, que le aproveche.

Viro nuevamente sobre mi eje, quiero dormir un poco más y poco importa la reprimenda que voy a ganar. Suspiro, mi cabeza aun se desbarata embadurnada de alcohol y mis miembros relajados se niegan a moverse, cierro los ojos y me sumo en profundidad.

— Mierda, ¿Es que vas a seguir durmiendo? — escucho su titilante voz, me sorprende que aun este acá, pero evito a toda costa hacérselo notar.

— No te incumbe — respondo con tono de enfado — Más importante ¿Por qué sigues aquí?. ¿Es que no has encontrado algo bonito que llevarte? Mira que mi dinero lo tengo en el banco — añado volteando a verle y ciertamente me sorprende la desfachatez con la que ha elegido mi fina camisa de lino _Armani_ como bata y el café, aunadas a las tostadas, que sostiene entre sus manos. Dios ¿Es que no sabe cuanto costaría eliminar semejante mancha de mi delicada prenda?

— Bien por ti — contesta caminando hasta la cama, lugar donde ya me he sentado presa del susto de verle jugueteando con mis cosas, toma asiento a mi costado — Pero lo que quiero dista de lo que crees — comenta sorbiendo ruidosamente aquel oscuro líquido y yo no puedo quitar los ojos del balanceo de aquella taza, él lo nota y sonríe mientras agita la porcelana.

— Deja de hacer eso — exclamo ya molesto.

— Estúpido superficial — rezonga entre dientes. Suspiro evitando continuar mirando.

— Simplemente di que quieres y vete — me harta.

— Quiero que me devuelvas algo... — murmura con los labios entre la taza, desconcertado vuelvo a hacerle centro de mi curiosidad, me mira y se ruboriza tenuemente haciendo más extraña la situación, y entre un apagado tono de vergüenza continua: — Devuélveme mi virginidad —

— Tu... — reí de buena gana, no era para menos, no habría esperado tal respuesta, no de él.

— Imbécil — me maldice mientras me lanza la taza con su negra infusión, para suerte mía no está del todo caliente, para desgracia de mi cama ya no tiene salvación.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — bufo enfadado mientras me pongo de pie de un brinco y lanzo las sábanas a un costado — Pudiste hacerme daño — reclamo, él solo menea su mano en el aire y se quita mi camisa dejando al descubierto su desnuda y nívea piel.

— Como sea, me doy un baño y me largo — comenta encaminado correctamente, lo que me hace pensar que este sujeto se ha dado un tour por mi, nada modesto, departamento.

Y mi molestia pasa tras bambalinas cuando mis ojos se centran en el contoneo inconsciente de sus caderas, su estrecha cintura me rememora lo delgado que es y su blancura expuesta es deliciosamente tentativa a dejarle finas marcas.

_«Cielos, si tan solo el sexo no fuera mi debilidad»_, sonrío.

Dirigiendo mi atención a la puerta que ahora nos separa es que reflexiono sobre mis acciones a tomar, bien podría solo ignorar el hecho de que está desnudo, usando adredemente y sin mi autorización (recalco) mi preciada ducha, o bien, por otro lado puedo irrumpir y reclamar justa venganza con una compensación por daños y perjuicios.

— ¡Hey! — es su voz al otro lado — Se bueno y tráeme una toalla ¿De acuerdo? — manifiesta para mi disgusto. No soy su jodido mayordomo.

— Uhg — sin embargo ya tengo la felpada toalla sujeta entre mis dedos, tomo el pomo de la puerta y con un suave movimiento se abre dejándome pasar. El vaho es suave, delicioso y refrescante, mi piel de inmediato reacciona ante el húmedo contacto haciéndome crispar los vellos de mi cuerpo, pero lejos de causarme excitación la molestia aun hierve bajo mi piel.

Un impaciente rezongo por su parte me da a entender lo que desea e inmediatamente le lanzo la toalla a la cara, mierda que es desvergonzado.

— Gracias — musita entre gruñidos y me encojo de hombros fingiendo no escuchar a medida que vuelvo a salir de la pequeña habitación.

Incursiono en la cocina, un agradable aroma a café me hace alucinar ligeramente espantando mi malestar, cogiendo una taza bebo con prisa, como si fuese la primera vez que degustaba su amargo manjar, y debía de admitir que al menos el bastardo sabía preparar un decente café. Una segunda taza y ya lo tenia nuevamente parado frente a mi, con aquellos filosos ojos y su sien fruncida por el disgusto, quiere decirme algo pero esta esperando que sea yo quien comience y como no se lo que quiere simplemente le ignoro mientras continuo tomado mi café.

— ¿Y bien? — dice finalmente, le observo aun en total silencio — ¿Qué piensas hacer? — añade al ver que no obtiene respuesta de mi parte, enarco una ceja confundido y él rechina los dientes aun más enfadado — Sobre lo que te he dicho antes, idiota — oh… se refiere al asunto de su "virginidad", sonrío tenuemente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? — pregunto algo divertido — ¿Acaso zurcirte el culo? — agrego soltando una risilla. Él me observa ofendido y con el puño cerrado trata de arremeter contra mí.

Es un tonto, ¿Acaso cree que me dejaría golpear solo para calmar su enfado? Que tonto, un gran tonto. Le he parado de golpe y con un poco más de esfuerzo empuje su cuerpo que cayó de lleno contra el suelo, se queja y yo me sirvo un poco más en mi taza.

— Mira, — hablo tras notar que no se ha movido, que ha clavado su filosa mirada sobre mi y que quizás esta ideando alguna treta para abalanzarse sobre mi nuevamente, y dado que mi cuerpo entumido a penas responde mis ordenes, prefiero hacer uso de la diplomacia aprendida — Lo hecho, hecho esta… y no creo que nada de lo que haga pueda remediar y devolverte lo que has…— carraspeo incomodo — Perdido —

— Una disculpa podría ser el comienzo — masculla ladeando la cara cuando dirijo mi asombrada mirada en su faz.

_«¿Una disculpa?»_, no entiendo el porque debería de dársela, después de todo ha sido él mismo quien se ha metido en mi casa, mi cama y mis pantalones… no es como si lo hubiese forzado o algo, simplemente aproveche del momento. Y aun así me pide eso… pero si esas son las palabras que lo sacaran de acá, con gusto y se las canto.

— Lo siento — digo mientras me muerdo al lengua — ¿Bien?, perdóname por partirte tu estrecho culo — añado y es que hay cosas que simplemente se escapan de mi boca sin pensar. Obvio que ello le molestaría.

Y sin embargo lejos de mostrarme su agria expresión ha sonreído ante mis palabras, se ha puesto de pie y a limpiado su ropa por la parte posterior para aproximarse hacia mi.

— Eres el hombre más_ chabacano _y _sofístico_ que he conocido — dice mientras me mira de llano y yo no comprendo aquel par de palabras que usa, no sé si esta insultándome o adulándome, y él nota mi ignorancia regalándome una nueva sonrisa, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y reposa su cabeza sobre mi hombro, el conocido aroma de mi jabón inunda mis sentidos y cuando menos estoy pensando mis labios son asaltados.

Ciertamente este tipo me trae de cabeza, no se que es lo que piensa. En un minuto me odia y al siguiente esta frotando su pelvis contra la mía ¿Acaso es alguna clase de enfermo masoquista? ¿O lo soy yo?  
Dado que estoy respondiendo a su intromisión, restregando mi lengua contra la suya y mordiéndole los labios cada que se separa levemente de nuestro contacto, mis manos también le han contestado y están apresándole por la espalda, deslizándose de arriba para abajo, sosteniendo entre mis dedos sus firmes nalgas y presionando sus caderas contra las mías.

— Imbécil… — rezonga en cortos lapsos y yo le respondo introduciendo mi lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, es gracioso verle hacer esos desesperados gestos, pero disfrutando de igual manera de nuestro rudo encuentro de bocas, pero ya cansado de estar parado le he tendido sobre la mesa y mi mano, sin objeción alguna, ha incursionado dentro sus pantalones, ha bajado el ziper y ha tomado presa a su húmedo miembro.

— ¿Ansioso? — musito cerca de su oído mientras mis dedos presionan la punta de su pene, evitando que su boca suelte algo más que no sean gemidos — Ya veo… — agrego con una burlona sonrisa mientras beso su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello. Él tiembla y es que quizás estoy prensándole muy fuerte, pero no importa ya que adoro ver esa expresión convaleciente en su adorable rostro.

— Sádico — gruñe posando una mano sobre la mía, intentando en vano que le libere, el sudor ha bañado por completo su frente y yo le compenso lamiéndole las pequeñas gotas, más lejos de querer hacerle sufrir he aflojado mi agarre y he comenzado a mover en parsimoniosos vaivenes mi mano, mi pelirrojo ha suspirado y su pecho se agita con cada movimiento, incluso ha puesto ambos brazos nuevamente a mi alrededor y ha buscado mis labios para beber de ellos, por supuesto que no le he dejado y he vuelto a ser victima de sus groserías. Me divierte molestarle.

Y es en el mejor momento cuando el repique del teléfono detiene mis movimientos, el taheño se queja entre dientes cuando detengo mi mano sobre su expuesto miembro, pero yo le callo con mis labios puestos sobre los suyos. El teléfono suena un par de veces más antes de que se active la contestadora automática.

— _Umh… Kuznetzov_ — la voz la reconozco de inmediato, tranquila y tímida — _Llamo para hacerle recuerdo de la reunión de las diez, no falte por favor _— dice tras colgar. Suspiro, ciertamente estaba olvidándolo.

Con dos horas de por medio me detengo por completo, retraigo mi mano y le sonrío a mi _desayuno_ matutino — Continuaremos otro día, si es que tienes suerte — le digo mientras salgo de la cocina antes oírle explotar en pendencieras palabras y me introduzco en el baño con el seguro puesto, así no podrá interrumpirme mientras me aseo… y bueno, mientras me quito la excitación también.

Para cuando termino ya no esta en mi apartamento, observo todo el lugar con cierto alivio sin obviar el hecho de que también siento ese silencio sobrecogedor que trae consigo cada una de mis mañanas, pero así está bien… así es como debe de ser.

En el edificio soy presa de halagos, miradas de envidia y comentarios mordaces, nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, la perfidia de la hipocresía es algo que también se manejar, aprender a sonreír mientras muerdes tu lengua o clavas tus uñas en tu asiento o escritorio para acallar el revoloteo de las palabras punzantes que luchan por salir, esa es la primera clase a la que asistí.

"Doctrina Empresarial" o cien maneras de decir "Como usted diga" sin ahogarse con la bilis, materia aprobada con honores. Sonrió y mi torpe secretaria se acerca de inmediato a saludarme, quizás interpreto mi mueca como _buen humor_ por parte mía, pobrecilla.

— ¿Ya ha llegado la respuesta a mi informe? — pregunto evitando así una conversación, ella se detiene y me observa antes de afirmar con una dubitativa mueca — Bien, revisare los archivos antes de que inicie mi reunión. No quiero interrupciones mientras tanto — rezongo cerrando la puerta.

Como si el desatino de esta mañana no fuese suficiente como para enfadarme, el hecho de ver negado el mes de arduo trabajo sin duda lo hizo. Mierda, era la tercera vez en el año que el maldito Jefe de Planeación y Coordinación rechazaba tan abiertamente alguna de mis propuestas, sin duda me detesta tanto como yo a él y eso que ni nuestras caras conocemos.  
Yuriy Ivanov, Jefe de Planeación y Coordinación, el bien cuidado niño consentido de la casa matriz, yo un simple subordinado de la sucursal en la capital. Nuestros sueldos no difieren mucho, nuestras percepciones lo contrario. Yo aspiro por productos llamativos, él por lo simple y aceptado, tiene miedo de probar cosas nuevas o eso siempre me ha parecido… bueno, tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiésemos discutido de frente, de hacerlo quizás habría cambiado su concepto o de plano le habría dado un buen golpe en su perfilado rostro.

Me molesta.

_«__Rayos, ya no tengo nada que hacer hasta las diez.__»_ y es que con mi propuesta negada y anclada en el tacho de basura, las ganas por siquiera moverme me han quitado. Cierro mis ojos y mis pensamientos evocan al ser que acompaño mi noche, un tipo peculiar sin duda, molesto y vulgar, irascible y malhumorado, pero sin duda divertido y excitante… me ha gustado en verdad y lamento el hecho de no haber siquiera preguntado su nombre o haberle hecho gritar el mío, quizás la próxima vez.

Diez para las diez. Me aburro.  
Una visita al baño ahogaría los minutos faltantes y espantaría los fantasmas de la resaca. Por el pasillo a la izquierda, tercera puerta, se encuentra el baño impecable para ejecutivos. El revestimiento en mármol de sus lavados dan fehaciente opinión de mi estado, mis ojos lucen cansados y me paso el minuto entero catándome con atención.

— No hay nada que hacer — me digo bajando un poco la cabeza — Estoy agotado — añado soltando un respingo.

— Puedo darte un masaje si quieres — secunda una voz tras mío, un ligero espasmo tensa mi espalda al reconocer su voz.

— Quisiera, pero una vez que te arranque los brazos no tendrías como hacerlo — respondo y el otro ríe escuetamente saliendo de uno de los compartimientos, deteniéndose a mi costado para lavar sus manos.

— Tan grosero como siempre — murmura.

— Tan repugnante como costumbre — respondo ignorándole y él vuelve a reírse. ¡Como me enfada!

— Y pensar que he sido yo quien te ha enseñado _todo_ lo que sabes — continua para mi molestia mientras estira su macilenta mano y la deja caer sobre mi hombro — No estaría mal un poco de agradecimiento de vez en cuando ¿No crees? — añade acercándome su rostro, dejándome percibir de inmediato aquel ungüento grasiento en sus morados cabellos.

— ¿El que no te parta la cara no te es suficiente agradecimiento? — pregunto mordaz y entendiendo la seriedad de mis palabras es que se aparta con una trémula risilla que me irrita.

— Ya será en otra oportunidad — habla meciendo en el aire su mano, me volteo y rezongo… este día empezaba realmente mal.

*Beep Beep* un mensaje a mi celular, lo saco y con desgano atiendo la nota. Diablos, a lo mejor y mi suerte pudiese cambiar.

Acabo de enterarme que el mismísimo Jefe de Planeación y Coordinación va a presenciar la reunión.  
Yuriy Ivanov al fin conocería mi cara y yo… yo partiría la suya.

**««Continua…»»**

No se que decir…  
El capitulo siguiente acaba, aunque quizás sea algo corto (si, más corto que este) pero ya quiero acabar con algo…  
Uhm… ya lo sé y lo admito, el tema de "virginidad" quedo tonta y trillada, pero bueno, ¡Ténganme algo de compasión! Que aun estoy desempolvando mi inspiración…

**Agradezco sus Reviews**… y todo el apoyo que me dan, alegran mis días sin duda…  
¡Más lemmon para el capitulo siguiente! Aunque no se si hacerlo en una oficina, el baño o el departamento… oh bueno, el lugar es lo que menos importa ¿Verdad?


End file.
